


Blessedly alternate

by t0talcha0s



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Also hints of codependent strilondes hell yeah, Blood, Closure, Comfort, Completely different people, Death, F/M, Funerals, In which John and Roxy platonically love their striders, Okay PSA bro and Dirk are not interchangeable, POV Roxy, and that must be freaky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t0talcha0s/pseuds/t0talcha0s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what if Roxy came across Bro's dead body instead of just his sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessedly alternate

No. 

It's the only word that can coherently run through your head at the moment. 

No no no no NO. Everything is wrong. It's wrong, it's not supposed to be this way. Nothing is right. Your cheeks feel wet. He shouldn't be like this, any version of him, alternate or otherwise. You should never have to, never have had to, see him like this. It's not him. You try to convince yourself. It's not him it's an older, different, alternate version of him. This version probably didn't wear hat shirts, they may not have needed to given he had an actual hat. This version probably didn't make robots, or be raised by them. This version definitely didn't teach you to do your eyeliner properly. This man didn't spend time listening to your rants and helping you through the nights when you were so lonely it never seemed worth it to carry on. No this man is not Dirk. However, he looks exactly like him, except older, more muscular, taller, and broader. Not to mention the sword stabbed directly through his chest, and the blood pouring out of the wound. Red stains his polo, saturated more around the center of it. John looks disgusted next to you, you sniffle and wipe away the wetness on your cheeks. 

"Roxy?" He sounds concerned. "Are you alright?" You nod. 

"He just..." Comprehension dawns over him and his mouth opens as he nods. 

"Oh, oh man fuck. Do you need a hug?" You nod again and he soon scoops you into giant bear hug. You bury your face into his neck and squeeze him so hard it must hurt. You're happy he's here. "It's not him Y'know." 

"No, yeah, I know. I just." You cough out a gentle sob. "I know I never even met this guy but fuck if he doesn't look like Dirk. I haven't even gotten to talk to Dirk since the whole terrible Jake debacle and I miss him, and he's just, this fucking game session what if he ends the same way? What If I have to find his body broken and bruised and bleeding? I couldn't do it. John I can't fucking do this without him." You feel yourself shaking and John just holds you tighter for it. 

"Wow Dirk really means a lot to you..." 

"So, so fucking much. He's my everything, I couldn't live without him. He's just so-" You wipe away your tears, hoping not to stain John's godtier outfit. "God he cares so much, about me, about everyone, about everything. He needs me. He really truly does, because I know I'm the only one he has. And- and as long as he needs me I've got a purpose- he's given me so much. And when someone needs you, you love them more then anything in the world, especially when you need them too." His hand gently rubs your back. "And I'm so sorry but I just, he's my everything. I remember, after we went godtier, Jane was talking to me and she was all 'y'know I'm jealous of the relationship you and Dirk have.' And I was all confused and apparently," you sniffle and smile and the memory. "When they were on their questbeds Dirk said he'd rather run his sword through his dick then ever hurt me, even for my own good, and I realize how fucking selfish of him that is but it just, I love him so much."'

"Wow." And John does sound genuinely in awe. "How long have you known him?" 

"I can't remember a time without him. We were really young, and meeting another human alive at the end of the world with me was insane. He understood everything, and we started off just sharing tips on how to kill the drones. Then we became like, the most inseparable bffsies and he made Hal and all his projects and it was crazy to watch. And I can out code him by a mile, I got to look through all his codes for imperfections, an help him. He grew so close to me, he means so fucking much. He started coming to me when he needed me, and nothing in the whole fucking world feels better then the trust and love he and I have. Fuck I'm sorry, I know this seems dramatic or I just.

"No it's fine. Can I help with anything." 

"Can we just... Bury him." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, and Dave isn't here to do it, so it only feels right. Closure for everyone involved. I never got to give Fefeta one, and everyone does deserve one."John nods and the actual digging takes a while, in silence, until he's finally lowered into the ground and you take the sword out of his chest, tucking it away. 

"Should we say something."

"Don't see why not." You say, with a shrug. 

"Do you know what to..."

"Oh! Sure!" You clear your throat and the solum attitude returns. "I didn't really know this strange, alternate universe Strider, but if he was even the tiniest bit at all like my Strider he was a chill, awesome guy. Regardless of chillness his death was fucking brutal as hell, and that's a shame. I hope, for whoever's sake, he's hanging out in whatever constitutes an afterlife."

"Amen." He chuckles. "Striders always have a way with worrying people don't they?"

"Oh man, absolutely, I'm never not worried about Dirk." 

"I understand, Dave can be pretty worrying."

"But they're the people we chose to have in our life." 

"I wouldn't pick anyone different." You place your arm over his shoulder and his slides around your waist. 

"Me neither." You say and he gives you a gentle squeeze, staring at the grave you'd just finished. "What's life without them."

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fairly poorly written and hella short but the concept was fun so w/e.  
> My tumblr's barefootcosplayer if you want to talk to me there.


End file.
